overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Overgeared Wikia:Article Guidelines
The following are some guidelines in making articles for Overgeared Fandom. This has been created to have consistency in the articles created. Keep in mind, this fandom is made by and for any fans of Overgeared. If there are any spelling mistakes, missing information, new information, please do share it with us. It is preferred that you are logged in when you contribute. Page Name It is common for contributors to copy and paste details directly from the novel. Before creating the page, please try to do the following: * Change curly/smart ‘quotes’ into straight/dumb 'apostrophes'. This is because smart quotes cannot be easily produced when typing. * Capitalize when appropriate. Some skill name, quest title, etc. capitalization may have been missed by the novel translator or editor. Only capitalize the first letter of hyphenated words. * Do not include exclamation mark. Some quest titles may include exclamation mark, simply remove it. * Use American spelling. The translator is not consistent with spelling, to avoid confusion, stick to one spelling system. Following this will lessen the chance of the page being renamed and deleted. Redirects just for wrong spelling seem messy. Common Article Content Infobox *Leave irrelevant fields blank. What are irrelevant fields? For example: ** Skills normally cost mana, hence: mana cost. But some skills use resource other than mana, like: 100,000 Army Massacre Sword (Degraded) and Eyes of Pagma-Baal's Contractor Version. Therefore, leave mana cost blank. ** Most users do not have secondary class, leave the field empty. * See the template's corresponding documentation for guidance. Main Content * After the Infobox but before the first section, usually Information, narrate the circumstances regarding the topic's first appearance (mention, unnamed, named & novel). * Information contains the general information regarding the topic. The first part should should briefly discuss on the details covered in the 'basic' part of the infobox. For NPCs, it should already include appearance and personality. However, if there are a lot of information, feel free to create appropriate sections. * Stick to describing the topic in relation to the subsections. More detailed events should be reserved for the Story section. * Some fields in the infobox should be discussed under a corresponding sub-section of Information, as contents of the infobox lack details. e.g., Status (some items were dropped then retrieved then dropped again) * Appearance is the physical appearance of the character as described in the novel. * Personality is the attitude of the character stated in the novel. * Description is the actual game description found in the novel about the topic. For multiple versions, use tabber. If the topic has no description but has adequate content, simply put . * Story should be limited to the story of the topic. Avoid expounding on other related topics. * History contains stories in the past. Example of articles with history are the former legends (e.g., Pagma) and Reidan. * Related Topics is a list of articles that are indirectly related to the topic. Normally, there is no way to incorporate them in the previous section. * Notes are information that is not part of the story. It may contain comments and explanations in relation to the topic. * If the article has very minimal content, redirect the page to the appropriate Satisfy article, create a row and add the information available. * To avoid being excessively redundant, in composing the content, focus on the topic. Avoid expounding on other subjects unless necessary. Guide question: Is the statement still referring to the topic? References * Do not forget to reference the chapter/s where your information was taken. * It is all right not to put reference if it is the same as the chapters in the 'Appearance' fields. * In case you put a notation in the reference, make a brief quote or statement after a pipe. ** Example: Chapter 2 | Dexterity stat opened first. * Combine chapters in one if the information is similar or conflicting in thought. Categories * It is alright to create incomplete articles. You just need to add the appropriate category. * Add Needs more details, Under construction or For verification when needed. This can be a guide for the community about the status of an article. ** Needs more details - is put when you think there are still details lacking (maybe you know but forgot). ** Under construction - is put when the article barely contains information. ** For verification - is put when the contents of the article needs to be verified. Note This is only a guide and not a strict rule. There may be articles or contents that needs exemptions. But nevertheless, it is a reasonable guide. Common Article Formats For your convenience, specific formats are provided below. * Affiliation Article Format * Chapter Article Format * Class Article Format * Guild Article Format * Item Article Format * Location Article Format * Monster Article Format * NPC Article Format * Production Method Article Format * Quest Article Format * Skill Article Format * Stat Article Format * Title Article Format * User Article Format Other Article Guides * Grid Articles Guide * Status Window Article Guide * Timeline Article Guide Category:Policies